35 words
by Rebbeca Tennant
Summary: ONE SHOT! some words related to Dr D's and Perry the platypus's relationship wheter they be romantic or not. so yeah there is some slash going on in there so watch out!


**1. Intro**

'Ah! Perry the platypus' rung in Perry's head a lot whenever he entered the DEI building.

**2. Love**

Doofenshmirtz fought Perry every day and even though he had blown up, injured and humiliated, these were the best days of his life. Come to think of it, the best part of his life was with Perry. And he didn't hate him not really…dare he say it…that dreaded L word?

** 3. Seeking Solace**

Doofenshmirtz rocked back and forth "my life is a total failure…" he looked at Perry with teary eyes "I know this is gonna sound…desperate Perry the Platypus but could you…" before he could say the next word Perry was already next to him hugging him tight.

**4. Innocence**

Doofenshmirtz was just about to strike Perry again but saw his hurt pleading eyes. Although he was a platypus, the dark brown eyes almost had an innocence about them that melted Doofenshmirtz' heart.

**5. Breathe Again**

Perry panicked pushing down on Doofenshmirtz' chest 'breathe idiot breathe!' tears were almost filling up thinking back on how he caused his heart to stop. You couldn't describe Perry's relief when he saw Doofenshmirtz' finally open his eyes.

**6. Smile**

It was very rare to see Perry smile but whenever he did Doofenshmirtz always tried to treasure the moment.

**7. Silence**

An awkward silence fell across the DEI building. Both of them wanted to say something but one of them wouldn't and one of them couldn't.

**8. Questioning**

"So, Perry the Platypus…have you seen Brokeback Mountain?"

**9. Cat**

Doofenshmirtz had always wondered if Perry had never been assigned to him who he would get instead. He was kinda shocked when he saw agent T, Tiddles the Cat. It was only then did he notice how cooler platypi were compared to cats.

**10. No time**

Candace dragged Perry into her room holding a few pink tutus. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see Doofenshmirtz today.

**11. Trouble working**

Doofenshmirtz paced the floor rubbing his temples. He had what he called an 'Evil-block'. He could usually think of the best and most diabolical plans ever but something else was on his mind. Or at least 'someone' else on his mind.

**12. In the rain**

Doofenshmirtz shivered as he walked in the rain but at least he knew that Perry the Platypus would be dry under his lab coat that he gave him.

**13. Expectations**

Perry never thought he'd see the day where one of Doofenshmirtz's contraptions didn't end in the inator suffix, though it was still unfortunate that it was called the pistol wistol 5000.

**14. Childhood**

Perry pulled his hat over his ears when Doofenshmirtz began to flashback. He REALLY didn't want to hear any more of the doctor's strange and depressing childhood.

**15. Stripes**

The platypus shook his head in dismay. Just because Doofenshmirtz saw on this documentary that stripes could be used as camouflage didn't mean that painting stripes on his lab coat would make him invisible.

**16. Keeping a Secret**

Doofenshmirtz' eyes widened seeing Perry in the door way "Perry the platypus! Y-youre early today!" he tried to smile hiding his plush platypus doll behind his back.

**17. Waiting**

Every morning Doofenshmirtz would be waiting for Perry anxiously. It wouldn't be the same without him. And whenever he heard the snap of a trap, a spark of excitement glinted in his eye.

**18. Ain't that a kick in the head**

Doofenshmirtz stood in the court nervously. The judge had approved the proposition to sue Doofenshmirtz for copyright as Love handel stood opposite him holding briefcases.

**19. No way out**

It was always Perry the Platypus who was trapped but after he had discovered the doctor's yaoi collection it was now the blushing Doofenshmirtz who couldn't escape.

**20. Rejection**

Perry felt tears build up in his eyes and the lump form in his throat. He couldn't believe that his nemesis had closed the door on him to fight with his new panda nemesis.

**21. Do Not Disturb**

Vanessa inched out of the room shutting the door behind her. Her eyes soiled and scarred for life. She would never ignore a 'do not disturb' sign ever again.

**22. Traps**

Perry rolled his eyes 'don't get me started…'

**23. Feeling the Rhythm**

Doofenshmirtz danced with Perry blushing hard; he knew deep down that his heart was beating its own rhythm when he held the platypus's hand.

**24. Close your eyes**

As Perry escaped from the trap he couldn't believe that Doofenshmirtz actually thought that he wanted to play hide and seek with him.

**25. I can't**

Doofenshmirtz dropped the ray gun holding himself "I can't Perry the Platypus I just can't!" he knew exactly why he couldn't he just didn't want to confess it yet.

**26. Are you challenging me?**

Perry held the meat product in his hand looking at the bratwurst opponent in front of him. He moved his hand in a gesture 'Bring it!'

**27. Words**

Perry looked at up at Doofenshmirtz tugging on his labcoat. He wanted to say something to him but it was a shame that Doofenshmirtz was awful at charades.

**28. Pen and Paper**

Doofenshmirtz chucked a pen and some paper at Perry frustrated "just write down what you want to say Perry the Platypus!" the words Perry had scrawled on that piece of paper still haunted Doofenshmirtz to this day.

**29. Can you hear me?**

"…cos you're not very responsive Perry the Platypus"

**30. Out cold**

Perry had knocked out Doofenshmirtz a thousand times but he always thought how innocent he looked when he was unconscious. Doofenshmirtz would never know that while he was out a certain platypus would be huddled up next to him.

**31. All that I have**

Doofenshmirtz drummed his fingers on the table waiting for Perry the Platypus. After a few hours of waiting he got a bit desperate. but the end of the day he looked back on Planty the Potted Plant, it was stupid that he could replace his nemesis with a potted plant; after all he was all he had.

**32. Last hope**

Perry sighed dialling the number on the phone, looking longingly at a picture of his former nemesis. He had to get him back. 'Dr Feelbetter Studios, how can we help you?'

**33. Safety First**

Doofenshmirtz twisted his body around feeling the wind rush past him as he soared through the air. He was trying to put his body in the proper safety position he had learned in a first aid class before he hit the ground.

**34. Puzzle**

It was Doofenshmirtz's strangest plan yet but Perry still managed to stop his evil scheme of destroying one jigsaw piece from each jigsaw puzzle in the tri-state area.

**35. Solitude**

Doofenshmirtz leant against the door knowing that a concerned platypus was behind it. He just didn't want to see him today; he knew it would end in tears and him screaming the same 5 words as always.


End file.
